The Big Game
| number = 4 | author = Sandy Schofield (Dean Wesley Smith & Kristine Kathryn Rusch) | published = November 1993 | format = paperback | date = 2370 | pages = 276 | ISBN = ISBN 0671880306 |altcover = }} Description :When Quark holds a poker tournament on Deep Space 9, someone from almost every sentient race—Klingons, Cardassians, Romulans, Vulcans, Ferengi—shows up for what is sure to be the highest-stakes game of all time. But when one player is killed, the stakes get higher than even these big-money players had counted on. :With the station rocked by subspace waves that threaten its destruction, Commander Sisko and Security Chief Odo must hunt down the killer in time to save the players, a killer who has information that can save those onboard Deep Space 9 from the invisible enemy they do not even know they face. A killer who holds all the cards… Summary DS9 has been hit by several power fluctuations and the situation only gets worse, with the station soon being hit by damaging shockwaves from an unknown source. Also damaged by the shockwaves is a Ferengi ship carrying Grand Nagus Zek, but Major Kira is able to transport Zek, Maihar'du and Zek's son Krax aboard the station. Meanwhile, Quark is about to hold a poker tournament on the station. The players are not exactly known for their respect for the law, with their number including Berlinghoff Rasmussen, Lursa and B'Etor and the Ktaran operative Etana Jol. Also among the players are Romulans, several more Klingons, Humans and other alien races. During a blackout caused by the power fluctuations, the Romulan woman Naralak is murdered. The commander of a Cardassian ship that was also damaged by the shockwaves soon contacts the station, alleging that DS9 was the source. Sisko tells the commander they were not responsible and are investigating, the Cardassian warns more shockwaves will bring a military response. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Baun • B'Etor • • Danar • Darak • Sergei Davidovich • Jadzia Dax • Elim Garak • Grouk • Harding • Haurk • Etana Jol • Cynthia Jones • Kinsak • Kira Nerys • Krax • Litna • L'sthwan ( ) • Lursa • Maihar'du • Morn • Nam • Naralak • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Pera • George Primmin • Quark • Berlinghoff Rasmussen • Rom • Sarlak • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Teppo • Xator • Xiao • Zek • Paul Higginbotham • Jim Kiser • Geordi La Forge • Molly O'Brien • William T. Riker • Jennifer Sisko • Zind Starships and vehicles : • ( runabout) • ( runabout) ( ) • • • Locations :Deep Space 9 • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Station commander's office Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Earth • Hoffman colonies • Howen Desert • Miridious Belt • Oltion IV • Patterson Belt • Risa • Sifts IV • Starbase 5 • Titanias III • Tokyo • Vukcevich sector • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Espiritu • Ferengi • Freepery • Grabanster • Human • Hupyrian • Irits • Klingon • Ktarian • Meepod • Romulan • Sligiloid • Totozoid • Trill • Vulcan Borg • Ktaran • Oltonion • Pletanion • Risan • Tharethian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Planetary Defense • Bajoran Provisional Forces • Ferengi Alliance • Ghost Riders • House of Duras • Starfleet • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Children's Fund • Bajoran Resistance • Klingon High Council • Starfleet Academy Medical School Science and technology :anionic beam • caffeine • cloaking device • environmental control • holosuite • interphase cloaking device • operations situation table • phase shifter • photon torpedo • replicator • solitrium wave • starship • subspace • tractor beam • turbolift Ranks and titles :commander • dabo girl • Grand Nagus • security chief Other references :beer • cappuccino • chess • chocolate • chocolate cake • coffee • dabo • Davesian goose • Deluvian coffee • Evarian beer • Ferengi cigar • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2366 • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • The First Annual Deep Space Nine Poker Tournament • grub beetle • Japanese • latinum • liccie bug • lingerie • logic • Norellian twist bread • Occupation of Bajor • poker • Romulan ale • Ruthvian salad • saki • sherry • solitrium wave • spaghetti • stout • Sturgan vulture • tobacco • tribble • tuxedo • Ulian wine • Zileanian Wars Appendices Related media * The events of "The Game", "A Matter of Time", "The Next Phase", "Past Prologue" and "The Nagus" are mentioned. * The Big Game features the first appearances of the Klingons and Romulans in a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel. Images theBigGame.jpg|Original cover image. big Game art.jpg|Original cover art by Keith Birdsong. The Big Game Japanese cover.jpg|Japanese release cover image grosseSpiel.jpg|German language edition cover image. the Big Game German cover.jpg|Re-release German language edition cover image. siskoBigGame.jpg|Benjamin Sisko. odoBigGame.jpg|Odo. romWBbiggame.jpg|Romulan warbird. cardGalorBigGame.jpg|Cardassian warship. dS9grossespiel.jpg|Deep Space 9. defiantGrosseSpiel.jpg| . Connections Timeline }} External link * category:books category:dS9 novels